


Drunken Bonding

by Cheryl1964



Series: Between Vengeance and Damnation [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahmed and Agron bond while sharing memories of the brothers over wine. A bit too much wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boriqua522](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boriqua522/gifts).



Agron looked up at the sound of footsteps. He had been hoping they belonged to a Syrian yet this was not the Syrian he had been hoping to see. “Fuck the gods! Am I ever to be free of your disapproving glare?”

 

Ahmed held out a cup before dropping to the ground to sit next to the gladiator. “Tell me I would not now suffer your disapproving glare were our places exchanged?” Ahmed lifted an eyebrow as he waited for an answer. “As I thought. So allow me the same that you would offer me.”

 

Agron snorted. “A situation that would never arise.” Agron said as he took a sip of wine. “Duro spent every spare moment in search of willing cunt. Often to the exclusion of all else including food at times.”

 

“You cared greatly for him.” Ahmed said. “Your voice carries deep affection when you speak his name.”

 

“There was less than two winters between us. He was always at my side; closest and most well-loved all his life.” Agron said as his eyes gained a far-away look as he remembered a time when Duro stood at his side. “Our parents despaired of ever seeing us behave as we should. Duro held great talent in finding trouble yet I would always carry burden of blame being the elder.”

 

“As I did with my siblings. There stands four sisters between Nasir and I.” Ahmed said.

 

“Our sister did not survive her first winter.” Agron said. “Born too soon were the words the midwife broke to our parents. The loss gave reason for Duro and I to grow closer; soon inseparable.”

 

“Nasir also was inseparable from me when we were yet in Assyria.” Ahmed smiled. “Even with the large span of years between us. I believe it was to escape the attentions of our sisters. He was often treated as treasured doll between them. I believe he tired of them constantly arranging his hair.”

 

Agron snorted. “Duro and I found ourselves once in the hands of a cousin; we both ended with hair adorned with braid and ribbon too terrified of her shrieks to resist.”

 

“A sight that defies imagining.” Ahmed laughed. “And but with shrieks of discontent? I will remember the mighty Agron fears a woman’s complaints. Yet my sisters also held some skill in such.”

 

“We learned quickly to avoid her and keep to ourselves when she was near.” Agron chuckled. “Often leading to our most ill-considered troubles. The last time it occurred we found ourselves passing the night clinging to the branches of tall oaks in effort to avoid the wrath of an enraged boar.”

 

“And you stood to blame for it?” Ahmed asked.

 

“Duro was in such haste to escape her impending arrival; he set off without spear or arrow.” Agron chuckled. “When I next saw him he was scrambling up the trunk. The fool then called out to me; my answer turned the beast’s attention to me. I soon found myself in same position in a tree but a few strides away. Our father found us thus.”

 

“What happened next?” Ahmed said.

 

“We were seen back to the village in disgrace. Duro to bed with belly complaining of hunger and I the same with addition of bruises from the flat of my father’s sword well applied to backside.” Agron laughed. “I withheld words from him for several days; until I could once again sit upon furs without flinching.”

 

“The two of you stood a handful to parents long suffering it appears.” Ahmed said. “I would that the sun could change course in the skies and I hold such memories of Nasir.”

 

“Yet you do hold memories of him?” Agron said. “I would hear of him as you hear tell of Duro.”

 

“A fucking shadow ever running behind me on those little legs; more often than not landing face first in the sands.” Ahmed said and hissing at them as if they offered personal insult. A habit he yet holds.”

 

“A certain sign the little wild dog we once deemed him is sure to make appearance; to someone’s misfortune.” Agron grinned. “All among us have felt the sting of him baring teeth at some point.”

 

“There is one such memory that yet remains firmly rooted in mind.” Ahmed said. “Nasir was ever curious as a child. This particular day; I was tasked with keeping watch over my siblings. My sisters were content to huddle together playing with their toys and keeping from trouble. Nasir however always was in need of a closer eye. Yet he had only just gained skill to walk. I turned away but for a moment and he vanished; as if spirited away by the gods themselves.”

 

“He must not have wandered far.” Agron said. “Since he was safely seen back to the bosom of his family.”

 

“That is the part that most vexed me.” Ahmed said. “The entire camp was roused to search upon the desert sands; fearing he had fallen victim to some wild animal. Many hours were spent in futile effort. Our parents of course held me to blame for not keeping closer eye.”

 

Ahmed looked at his empty cup. “He was later found asleep hidden among rugs and silks in one of our father’s wagons.  Yet not before our father’s staff had found way to my backside!”

 

The two once again fell to laughter.

* * *

 

 

Agron made his way back to the spot that he and Ahmed had claimed earlier. “Gannicus will find himself another amphora short come morning!”

 

“You again steal Gannicus wine?” Ahmed chuckled. “You certainly do not fear death.”

 

“I am a gladiator! We fuck death!” Agron dropped heavily to the ground being slightly tipsy; as he and Ahmed had finished off a couple of amphorae stolen from Gannicus supply already. “Besides he is well-plied with drink this night. He will but think this one passed lips along with the rest.”

 

“Turn comes round to you again. How did you and your brother find yourselves here; so far from the Rhine?” Ahmed asked as he filled his cup.

 

“A well placed thrust from Roman spear while pushing Duro from its path.” Agron said. “I would rather he left me upon ground in favor of his own life. Yet he would not. We were taken and placed upon ship to Neapolis where the slaver Trebius purchased us along with a clutch of others taken in Northern campaigns.”

 

Agron drained his cup and refilled it. “From there we found ourselves in the ludus of Quintus fucking Batiatus. May he spend eternity in the deepest bowels of Tartarus.”

 

“At least it was not betrayal that saw you to Roman hands. It was a worthless shit by the name of Faison that set slavers upon us. Our caravan was small; my mother had remained with family in Antioch to help tend to our grandmother who approached the end of her days.” Ahmed said. “My father had thought to see us rise in prominence so that we would be safe from Rome. The betrothal arranged for Nasir would have seen both families rise; Faison’s jealousy moved him to prevent it.”

 

Ahmed grabbed the amphora to refill his own cup. “Although there were but a handful of us; we fought valiantly. Even when my father and uncle fell; I continued to fight until one of the bastards held blade to Nasir’s throat. He would have killed him. My only thought was to keep him alive and hope for chance to escape.”

 

“You did what you thought best to see him safe.” Agron said. “It is all we can do at times.”

 

“I begged to see him safe. They spoke promise of seeing us sold together.” Ahmed said “And yet when we reached the auction block in Rome; the extent of their honor was revealed. A Dominus with the means to pay the price demanded did so; yet he only wanted Nasir. My brother was torn from my arms and I was sold to forge you found me at.”

 

“I remember the pain of seeing Duro fall from life.” Agron said. “A part of me followed him to the afterlife. Yet I know his fate. It confounds sense to imagine how I would survive not knowing. You spend many years with such torture upon heart.”

 

“I wavered many times between hoping he lived; and praying that he had been released from this life.” Ahmed said. “I was not ignorant of the desire that some Romans hold toward children. When thought would cross mind it was unbearable. He was a sweet child; ever smiling.”

 

“He was blessed that his heart remains compassionate.” Agron said. “Many are hardened, no longer understanding the meaning of mercy. I fear that I stand among them.”

 

“Your heart yet stands capable of such.” Ahmed answered. “I do not believe that Nasir would be taken with you if it were not. Nor would you soften in his presence.”

 

Ahmed began pouring wine into the two cups only to see the last of emptied. “Again our amphora stands empty.”

 

Agron got unsteadily to his feet and then reached down to pull Ahmed to his. “Then let us relieve Gannicus of another jug!”

* * *

 

 

“Nasir! I have need of your aid.” Spartacus said as he made his way outside the gate of the villa to where Nasir and Lugo stood guard. “I fear your brother and Agron are becoming spectacle.”

 

“What of guard?” Nasir asked worried.

 

“Donar follows on heel and will stand your watch.” Spartacus said.

 

“Little Man go before they kill each other.” Lugo said having seen how well his fellow German and the Syrian had been getting along so far.

 

“Ahmed offered apologies and Agron gave oath that they would not come to blows!” Nasir said as he hurried into the villa followed by Spartacus who seemed more amused than anything.

 

The sound of off-key singing and a round of complaints soon reached Nasir’s ear. He followed the sound to the back of the villa and greeted with the sight of a clearly inebriated Ahmed and Agron leaning against the wall and trying to remain upright. Gannicus stood swaying in front of them leading them in a rousing chorus of “My Cock Rages On.”


End file.
